Electrons Libres
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Une remarque de trop, un Spock plus qu'agacé, un Jim bien amusé par la situation et une tension bien trop grande entre Bones et le vulcain. Cela ne pouvait que se terminer d'une façon inattendue, non ? One-Shot Spones. Terminé


Note de l'auteur: Voici un petit One-Shot consacré au Spones. Il faut avoir que j'ai été inspirée par un fanart de la très talentueuse Trashyscarface sur Tumblr. Voici le lien du fanart si la curiosité vous en dis post/149234889057/hello-i-love-your-blog-ans-your-draws-mostly

Je tiens à préciser que ce One-Shot contient un contenu mature entre deux hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, je vous déconseille de lire.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Électrons Libres**_

* * *

-Lâche moi ! Repose moi par terre espèce de goblin au sang vert !

Le docteur Leonard McCoy ce débattait furieusement mais Spock le tenait fermement avec son bras. Bones se sentait humilié dans cette position. Spock l'avait attrapé de sorte à le coincer sous son bras.

Spock restait silencieux et continuait son chemin sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs des autres membres de l'Enterprise et des vociférations du docteur. Le vulcain resserra sa prise sentant que le docteur gigotait de plus en plus.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?! Arrête de me serrer comme ça ! Tu me fais mal ! Hurla le docteur en serrant les poings et fulminant.

Le commandant aux oreilles pointues garda le silence, slalomant avec grâce dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment. Leonard soupira, abandonnant tout espoir de pouvoir se défaire de la poigne de fer de Spock.

Tout avait commencé par une simple pique. Leonard avait une fois de plus critiqué la logique inébranlable du vulcain, le traitant de tout les noms, restant cependant élégant. Spock avait répliqué immédiatement, ne cachant pas du tout son incompréhension dû au comportement hautement illogique et irresponsable du docteur.

Il n'en en fallu pas plus pour Bones pour exploser dans une colère qui lui était caractéristique. Le vulcain avait haussé un sourcil, croisant les bras derrière son dos et ne manqua pas d'alimenter la colère de Leonard avec des arguments imparables. Leur joute avait duré quelques minutes, aux côtés d'un capitaine tentant par tout les moyens d'étouffer son fou-rire.

Leonard avait marmonné une réplique mal placée envers le vulcain, tournant la tête d'un côté pour ne plus affronter le regard froid de Spock. A peine l'eut-il hors de sa vue qu'il sentit une présence près de lui et être soulevé de terre. Sous la surprise il ne protesta pas mais quand il vit qui étais son kidnappeur, Leonard écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et d'interrogation. Avait-il été trop loin ? Il appela Jim à l'aide mais celui-ci ce contenta d'un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil à son attention.

Spock le posa sans vraiment de douceur sur un des lit de la baie médicale, coupant ainsi le fil des pensées du bon docteur. Heureusement, l'endroit était désert à ce moment. Leonard voulu se relever mais le regard acéré de son vis-à-vis l'en dissuada.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Ton sang vert te monte à la tête ?! J'aurais très bien pu te suivre sans que tu ne me traîne comme un sac à patate ! Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! S'écria Leonard au bord de la crise de nerfs et nerveux

Spock ne répondit pas mais ce rapprocha tel un félin du docteur. Bones le regarda sans comprendre le comportement étrange de son ami. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre mais le regard de Spock avait changé. Ou était-ce parce que le vulcain le surplombait de toute sa hauteur ? Le cœur de Leonard commença une course effrénée sans que l'homme ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que le vulcain lui faisait cet effet mais il avait toujours pu réfréner cet étrange sentiment dérangeant qui montait toujours en lui. Mais cela lui étais impossible en ce moment précis. Sous le regard perçant d'un Spock toujours aussi silencieux, le docteur commença à s'agiter.

-Bon ce n'est pas que parler à un mur me déplaise mais le devoir m'appelle. Asséna rapidement le docteur en tentant de se relever.

Spock fut plus rapide et posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour lui intimer de rester tranquille. Refroidit par ce geste surprenant, Leonard reprit place et affronta enfin le regard du vulcain. Il était indescriptible et la verve du docteur s'éteignit rapidement, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

\- N'arrêterez vous jamais de me provoquer, docteur ? Questionna enfin le vulcain avec une voix posée et l'air toujours aussi neutre.

Muet de surprise, le docteur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour échapper au regard de braise et par gêne.

\- Si tu arrêtais un peu d'être aussi logique et aussi froid sans cœur, je ne me bataillerais pas comme ça avec toi, je te demande pas la lune ! Maugréa le docteur, mal à l'aise d'avouer une telle chose.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Spock avait laissé sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact le brûla et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur le vulcain. Spock sembla le remarquer et d'un mouvement rapide il enferma le menton du docteur entre ces doigts alors qu'ils se penchait un peu plus sur Bones. La respiration de Leonard se bloqua, cela prenait un drôle de tournant et il n'étais pas sûr que cela lui plaise.

\- J'aime nos conversations docteur, aussi illogique que cela soit. Vous êtes l'être le plus émotionnel, caractériel et illogique que je connaisse et pourtant je trouve mes moments passés en votre compagnie très agréable. Murmura le vulcain, fixant le docteur éberlué droit dans les yeux.

Les doigts du vulcain, posés contre le menton de Bones, migrèrent doucement vers la ligne de sa mâchoire puis contre sa joue. Spock s'accapara un peu plus l'espace personnel du docteur, séparant son visage du sien de quelques petits centimètres seulement. Leonard était figé, perdu et le souffle chaud de Spock contre ses lèvres ne l'aidait pas vraiment pas à réfléchir, il ne savait quoi répondre et tout ses sens étaient en alerte et ne semblait pas vouloir repousser le vulcain.

Spock vit le docteur fermer ses yeux et prit cela pour un signe. Il posa avec douceur sa main libre sur les doigts recroquevillés du docteur contre sa cuisse. Le vulcain sentit un frisson traverser le corps tendu de Leonard et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Il caressa la peau de Leonard rapprochant doucement ces lèvres de celles du docteur, laissant ses légèrement yeux entrouverts.

-Kirk à Spock, Kirk a Spock répondez.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes après que la voix de Jim est retentit dans la baie médicale plus que silencieuse. Leonard sembla reprendre sa respiration. Il regarda Spock qui semblait s'être statufié. Soudainement, il repris conscience de la situation. Il repoussa brutalement Spock et partit rapidement et pantelant de la pièce, laissant le vulcain seul derrière lui.

-Kirk à Spock vous m'entendez ?

Spock ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de réouvrir lentement ses yeux et d'attraper le communicateur posé sur une table.

-Ici Spock, veuillez m'excuser pour ma réponse tardive capitaine. Répondit le vulcain, plus froid que jamais.

"Reçu, j'ai besoin de vous sur le pont. Kirk terminé"

-J'arrive immédiatement. Spock terminé.

Le vulcain rangea son communicateur, tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas vif de la baie médicale. Il rejoignit rapidement la passerelle et se plaça au côtés de son capitaine.

Ils parlèrent d'une planète classée M, non-éloignée de l'Enterprise. Avec les informations recueillies par Spock ils en conclurent que malgré des similarités avec la Terre, l'atmosphère n'était pas assez chargée en oxygène pour qu'ils puissent s'y aventurer, de plus, des failles sismiques provoquant des tremblements de terre terrible, rendant la téléportation impossible.  
Pendant l'échange, Spock fut plus distant que d'habitude et ne parla que quand ce fut nécessaire, récitant tout ce qu'il savait tel un automate.

Jim avait bien vu que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond avec son second. Il semblait agité bien que sa stature étais stoïque. Le capitaine avait remarqué que le vulcain fronçait les sourcils dès qu'il ne croyait ne pas être vu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. , il vit bien les coups d'œil discret que jetait le vulcain autour de lui, Jim avait compris, il manquait quelque chose, une personne qui s'obstinait à rester sur le pont même quand il devait pas: Le Docteur Leonard McCoy manquait à l'appel

Jim savait que cela avait un rapport avec Bones. Ils se tournaient toujours autours tels des électrons libres mais sans jamais se toucher. Ce que Spock avait fait plus tôt l'avait surpris mais c'était prévisible. Le vulcain cachait sans doute bien ses sentiments mais dès que Leonard s'en mêlait, Jim voyait toujours un sourcil vulcain se lever, annonçant le début du débat houleux.

Quand ils eurent finit de remplir le rapport, Jim attrapa le bras de Spock alors que celui-ci était sur le point de partir.

-Spock qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Bones ? Et C'est un ordre. Demanda fermement le capitaine, sachant pertinemment que Spock réagissait mieux au ordres.

Spock fut surpris par la perspicacité de son capitaine mais n'en montra rien. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que l'on écoute leur conversation.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Asséna froidement le vulcain, échappant sèchement à la prise de son capitaine.

Jim le regarda s'éloigner vers les portes qui menait aux couloirs. Un sourire tendre vins s'inviter sur ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais vu Spock aussi coléreux. Bones commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Spock tentait de contrôler ses émotions. Tout commençait à lui échapper et il n'aimait pas ça. Le docteur parasitait ses pensées, elles qui étaient si calmes et organisée d'habitude n'étais plus qu'un brouillon remplit de noeuds tous associé à une seule chose : Docteur Leonard McCoy.

Il devait le retrouver et parler avec lui. N'était-ce pas la solution la plus logique ? Spock le savait pertinemment mais il savait également que ce n'était plus sa partie vulcaine qui parlait. Dans le turbo-élévateur, Spock laissa un soupir lui échapper. C'était si complexe, l'homme qu'était Leonard était si fascinant et irritant à la fois. Le vulcain n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer de façon logique, c'était impossible. Il avait tout simplement jeté son dévolu sur le docteur. La première fois que Leonard lui avait asséné une de ses réflexions, il avait ressentit beaucoup d'agacement. Il avait ressentit un sentiment. Spock était peu à peu rentré dans le jeu du docteur sans même s'en rendre compte. Le vulcain répondait, débattait et argumentait dans un calme absolue contre un Leonard souvent sarcastique et facilement énervé. Le capitaine avait prit l'habitude de les séparer quand la voix du docteur commençait à s'élever. Au fil du temps, Spock avait ajouté à ses arguments des petites pointes de cynisme et d'amusement, jouant aisément avec les sentiments du docteur. C'était devenu plus un jeu qu'être chose, un regard suffisait à engager les "hostilités", parfois c'était même le vulcain qui commençait, sachant pertinemment que Leonard démarrait au quart de tour. Leur débats houleux finissait avec un sourcil haussé pour l'un et les yeux tournés vers le ciel pour l'autre.

Brave, fidèle, honnête et tant d'autres qualités que possédait Leonard qu'il ne pourrais énumérer. Ils avaient dû travailler ensemble et le docteur avait fait souvent fait preuve de débrouillardise, de courage, d'intelligence et d'un savoir faire qui impressionnait souvent le vulcain. Pendant leurs missions, Spock pouvait observer à la dérobée le visage du docteur. Souvent il oscillait entre inquiétude pour Jim et joie quand la mission se finissait bien.  
Le turbo s'arrêta et Spock mit ses pensées de côté pour commencer à rechercher le docteur.

Il commença son investigation par les endroits ou Bones avait se habitudes. A commencer par le bar, Spock avait remarqué la mauvaise habitude du docteur de boire un peu plus que de raison. Leonard s'asseyait au bar, demandait un whisky ou un Brandy et engageait la conversation avec son voisin ou sa voisine, il était parfois accompagné de Jim mais souvent il y allait seul. Il faisait rire ses vis-à-vis et Spock voyait souvent un sourire lumineux éclairer le visage de Bones sous les lumières bleutés de l'endroit . Secrètement, il enviait et jalousait les personnes qui avaient ce privilège. Il assistait de loin à la scène mais ne restait jamais longtemps, fuyant ces sentiments étrange et inhabituels qui s'insinuaient dans son être.

Le bar était désert à cette heure-ci, il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'heure était aussi avancée vulcain passa d'un pas calme entre les tables, ne laissant aucun détails lui échapper.

Quand il eût finit son inspection, il partit d'un pas décidé. Il prendrait son temps pour retrouver le docteur. Le vulcain traversa le large couloir dans le sens inverse.

Le commandant passa au peigne fin les moindres recoins de l'entreprise, il ne croisa pas beaucoup de personne et s'en moquait pas mal. De l'ingénierie aux appartements personnel des officiers, tout y passa. Mais toujours aucune trace du docteur. Le doute commençait à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Spock et il commença à regretter ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, il ne voulait pas que Leonard fasse quelque chose d'idiot par sa faute. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, c'était illogique de sa part. Il s'en était voulu pour s'être dévoilé ainsi, il n'avait simplement pas pu réprimer ses sentiments plus longtemps, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler et son côté humain était ressortit soudainement. Le vulcain s'était sentit étrange, plongé dans un état second.

Spock regarda son PADD, cela faisait 3 heures et 17 minutes qu'il cherchait le docteur. Le vulcain reprit sa route avec véhémence vers le seul endroit où il ne s'était pas encore aventuré.

Il prit le turbo pour y parvenir. Une fois à destination, Spock marcha un peu, laissant son regard se poser autour de lui. Puis comme frappé par la foudre, il s'arrêta. Leonard était à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré la semi-obscurité du couloir, il distinguait nettement la silhouette caractéristique du docteur. Dans le silence le plus complet, il se recula, laissant l'ombre l'envelopper totalement. De la il pouvait observer le docteur sans se faire voir.

L'image était magnifique. Dans un large couloir, à l'arrière du vaisseau, se découpait une large baie vitrée qui permettait d'observer l'espace dans toute sa splendeur, ce que paraissait faire le docteur en cet instant. Le vulcain croisa les bras et continua de regarder Leonard. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir le visage de Bones mais il devinait par sa posture qu'il était détendu. Les mains du docteur étaient croisées derrière son dos et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées. Son uniforme bleu contrastait avec le noir profond l'espace et les étoiles réfléchissaient doucement contre les bords de la vitre, procurant une douce lumière dans le couloir sombre. Spock conserva cette image et la grava dans sa mémoire.

-Je sais que tu es la, pas la peine de te cacher

La voix de Bones résonna calmement dans le couloir désert. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Spock s'avança dans la faible lumière et vint se placer aux côtés du docteur. Indécis, il ne tourna pas la tête vers l'autre homme et garda le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, les yeux tournés vers l'espace.

\- Dieu c'est que je hais l'espace par dessus tout, c'est froid, ça fait peur et c'est hostile. Débuta le docteur, toujours aussi je dois reconnaître que l'espace à certain aspect qui ne me déplaise pas, on y trouve parfois des coins splendide, c'est mystérieux et puis... Le docteur tourna la tête vers Spock. Si c'est pour avoir une vue si belle d'un tel univers sous les yeux, je ne regrette pas de mettre engagé dans Starfleet.

Le vulcain croisa le regard ciel de son vis-à-vis et son cœur eut un raté. Il analysa les paroles de Leonard et un léger sourire vint s'inviter sur ses lèvres. Il vit le docteur esquisser un mouvement pour partir. Avec vivacité, il attrapa le poignet de Leonard

\- Vous avez une belle façon de dire les choses, docteur, mais pourtant vous me fuyez encore, docteur. Accusa Spock, d'une voix plus basse et rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Malgré ses joues affreusement brûlantes , le sang de Leonard ne fit qu'un tour. Il releva vivement ses yeux vers le visage du vulcain et pointa un index accusateur vers lui.

\- Écoute moi bien maudit goblin au sang vert ! Je suis humain pas-

Spock attrapa vivement le bras pointé vers lui et attira le docteur contre lui. Surpris, Leonard fut coupé dans sa tirade. Le vulcain planta ses yeux abysse dans les iris océans pleines de confusion du docteur. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le visage de son ami.

-Vous parlez beaucoup trop Leonard. Murmura doucement le vulcain, faisant voyager son regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Le bon docteur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà le vulcain déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste et le docteur ferma les yeux. Spock, entraîné par élan qui lui était inconnu, entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Leonard et ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser, devenant passionné. Bones retenait à grand peine les petits bruits humiliant qui sortait de sa bouche. Son bras libre qui était figé contre son corps, vint avec hésitation et lenteur, se placer contre la nuque de Spock. Le vulcain enveloppa fermement la taille de Leonard, le gardant auprès de lui.

Le docteur se sépara de Spock, à bout de souffle. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais laissa courir ses doigts contre la nuque de Spock.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ses connerie là. Protesta le docteur, sans conviction.

Spock eut l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il garda la main de Bones dans la sienne et raffermi même sa prise, Spock usât de caresses papillon sur le dos de Leonard, le faisant frémir.

\- Une fois de plus, vous êtes illogique. Affirma Spock avec une pointe de plaisanterie.

\- La ferme damné vulcain !

Leonard attrapa le col de Spock et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux et vif. Spock n'opposa aucune résistance, bien au contraire.

Leur échange devint rapidement enflammé et les deux hommes semblaient se battre pour dominer l'autre. Spock fit glisser sa main sur le dos du docteur et abandonna les lèvres de Leonard pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur la ligne de mâchoire du docteur. Bones essayait en vint de ne pas frémir, mais c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ou le vulcain avait appris à faire de telles choses et aussi bien. Sentant son corps répondre à toutes les bonnes attentions de Spock, Leonard posa ses main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement restant à une légère distance de Spock.

Le vulcain releva la tête pour comprendre la raison de cet écart. Il garda ses bras le long de la taille de son compagnon et observa le visage de Leonard. Ses joues étaient d'un beau rouge carmin et ses pupilles dévoraient presque entièrement l'iris clair qui composait son regard. Le vulcain n'eut pas à poursuivre plus loin son investigation pour savoir ce qui posait problème à Leonard.  
Les yeux de Bones croisèrent enfin ceux de Spock. Au plus profond de lui, le vulcain sentit quelque chose monter et exploser dans tout son être, son souffle accéléra et son cœur fut prit dans un tourbillon de rapidité. Cette vision avait réveillée quelque chose de primaire, de féroce, venu du plus profond de sa nature vulcaine. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler cet étrange flux puissant et dévastateur il savait ce qui ce passait et il ne voulait pas blesser Leonard.

Bones qui avait remarqué le changement d'état de Spock. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses sourcils froncés, son visage était contracté de concentration et son corps paraissait secoué de frissons. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'insinua dans son esprit, éveillant son côté protecteur et médical. Oubliant son propre état, Leonard s'approcha du vulcain et posa avec précaution sa main sur sa joue. Un frisson plus important parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Spock.

\- Spock, est-ce que ça va ? Dit moi ce qui ce passe. S'enquit le médecin, d'une voix calme et inquiète.

Les paupières du vulcain s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il attrapa le poignet du docteur et l'invita dans un baiser aux allure torride. Le docteur bénissait le fait que personne ne soit passer par là à ce moment. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et le mouvement des lèvres étaient désorganisé et flou. Spock mit fin rapidement à l'échange chaotique et sans même laisser le temps à Bones de reprendre son souffle, il attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Leonard n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Spock, mais il était sur d'une chose, le Spock logique distant et calculateur avait laissé sa place à une nouvelle facette du vulcain surprenante mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il fit entrer rapidement le docteur dans un turbo-élévateur. Après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, Spock plaqua Leonard contre le verre du turbo, entremêlant ses doigts au siens, au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le regarda un instant, sans esquisser un mouvement. Leonard retenait sa respiration, anticipant déjà la prochaine action du vulcain. Il était à sa merci, Leonard n'aimait pas vraiment être dominé mais faire un geste de rébellion relevait du suicide à en croire le regard intransigeant et enflammé de Spock. Bones frémissait rien quand sentant les orbes charbons le détailler de haut en bas. Le docteur venait à se demander depuis quand il avait des manières de midinette. Le contact de deux lèvres douces et brûlantes sur le lobe de son oreille, stoppèrent immédiatement ses pensées, ce concentrant uniquement sur le corps collé contre lui. Leonard sentait le souffle erratique du vulcain contre son cou et il plus rien n'eut d'importance que ce fait. Une jambe fine vint se placer entre les siennes et Leonard perdit pied. Le Vulcan ne s'arrêta pas la et contrastant avec toute la bestialité qu'il contenait, il laissa sa langue tracer un doux chemin de feu du cou de sa victime jusqu'à son lobe, goûtant ainsi à la peau tendre du bin docteur. Le hoquet de Leonard l'aurait presque fait sourire de victoire. Le docteur tendait le cou, lui laissant libre court à sa fantaisie. Spock replaça ses lèvres près de l'oreille de son compagnon :

\- Leonard...

La voix grave et profonde de Spock dit vibrer le corps de Bones plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Soudainement, le vulcain se redressa, droit comme un piquet, aux aguets. Le docteur le regarda sans comprendre. Spock se pencha vers un Leonard confus et déposa un chaste baiser avant de se décoller vivement de lui. Spock avait repris son masque neutre, les bras croisés derrière son dos et Leonard comprit soudainement. Tout comme Spock, il se redressa quoi qu'un peu pantelant et rajusta du mieux qu'il pu sa tenue. Les portes du turbo s'ouvrirent. Pendant tout ce temps il était en mèche et Leonard ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, le temps semblait s'être figé à partir du moment où les mains de Spck l'avait touché.  
Une tête blonde fit alors son apparition et un regard espiègle dévisagea les deux hommes, un sourire sournois s'installa sur les lèvres et du capitaine.  
Bones était aussi rouge que l'uniforme de Scotty et la frange de Spock était décalée de quelques millimètres. Donc c'était enfin arrivé. Malgré son envie de rire, Jim se contenta de rentrer dans le turbo et de se placer au milieux des deux hommes.

\- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? Avança le capitaine, mine de rien.

\- Si tu le dit. Grogna le docteur

\- Assurément, capitaine. Répondit Spock toujours aussi neutre.

Jim devait avouer qu'ils étaient fort. Le turbo continua sa route dans le silence le plus complet. Le capitaine jubilait intérieurement de sa petite découverte sur ses deux amis. Sulu avait perdu son pari et lui devraient 10 unités. Le turbo s'arrêta au niveau des chambres, ou comme par hasard, ses deux officiers descendaient aussi.

\- Et bien messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. Surtout soyez bien reposés demain nous avons une dure journée. Insista innocemment le capitaine, avant de se détourner il fit un clin d'œil à Bones et eut juste le temps de voir celui-ci écarquiller les yeux

Stupide gamin, pensa le docteur. Spock ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et Leonard le suivit. Le Vulcan n'alluma pas la lumière et Bones traversait une pièce une pièce à l'aveugle. Une main vint le secourir et le guida vers une autre pièce.

Puis il fut poussé et son dos rencontra en contact avec un matelas plutôt accueillant. Un corps brûlant glissa le long du sien faisant gémir Leonard. Il sentit des doigts fins frôler une de ses côtes.

-Lumières 20%. Ordonna la voix vibrante de Spock.

La douce lumière se diffusa lentement dans la pièce,donnant enfin un repaire au docteur. Instinctivement, il plongea son regard dans celui du vulcain. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et le surplombait de tout son être, une main reposant à chaque côté de la tête de Leonard.

\- Leonard, est-ce que vous-

Bones le coupa immédiatement en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ecoute darling, si on doit continuer plus loin, fais moi le plaisir de me tutoyer ! Demanda Leonard d'une voix qui était douce et ferme à la fois.

Un sourire malin prit place sur les lèvres fines de Spock.

-Comme tu voudras Leonard. Murmura Spock, d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle pour les oreilles de Bones.

Spock posa ses lèvres contre la jugulaire du docteur, et déposa une myriade de baisers fantôme sur la peau frissonnante de Leonard. Une main mutine prit le temps d'évoluer le long du corps de Leonard, retraçant tranquillement les lignes fermes de son torse par dessus son uniforme. Il continua sa route, glissant lentement mais sûrement sa main le long des cuisses du docteur puis remontant à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Spock releva les yeux vers la source des doux halètements. Le regard de Bone étaient embrumé et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Un frisson de désir parcouru Spock. Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du docteur, le faisant brièvement gémir.

-Leonard... Murmura Spock, tout déposant baiser sur la joue de Bones. Je veux que tu sois miens, je veux que nous soyons liés, docteur.

Malgré le brouillard dans lequel il était plongé, Leonard comprenait la portance de ses mots et combien il en coûtait pour Spock de les prononcer, même dans une telle situation. Son cœur ne se cessait de battre à un rythme effréné, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait sans attendre en retour. Et puis il savais également que un vulcain n'avais qu'une parole, surtout s'il s'agissait de Spock. Bones se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Spock dans un mouvement plus doux que les précédents. Il brisa rapidement l'échange et plongea son regard ciel dans celui topaze de son compagnon.

-Tu sais que tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir sweet-heart, mais si tu passais à l'action, ce serait plus que magnifique tu ne pense pas ? Je ne suis pas en sucre après tout ou alors veux tu que je m'en charge ? Répondit Leonard avec une pointe d'amusement devant le regard soucieux du vulcain.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Spock et ne le quitta plus. Il l'embrassa passionnément et glissa une mains sous le maillot noir du Docteur, caressant ce qu'il pouvait. Puis il se redressa, s'appuya sur ses genoux et déchira d'un seul coup l'uniforme de Bones, le jetant au loin par la suite. Leonard n'eut pas le temps de protester que Spock couvait chaque parcelle de peau de ses lèvres, n'oubliant aucun endroit. Il faisait cela avec une vitesse surprenante et un savoir faire que Bones ne lui connaissait pas.  
Le pantalon du docteur connu le même sort que son haut et Spock poursuivi sa route alternant entre caresses, baisers et autre douce torture.

Leonard laissa les rênes à Spock avec plaisir. Le vulcain avait cette façon si particulière de faire que lui refuser serait un crime. Les lèvres de Spock descendirent avec fièvres le long du torse puis de l'aine de l'homme. Bones frissonnait maintenant d'anticipation et son souffle se dit plus bruyant.

Le vulcain ne perdit pas une seconde et s'occupa de retirer la dernière entrave du docteur. Observant avec intérêt l'objet de ses désirs dressé avec fierté, Spock fut intérieurement flatté d'en être l'unique responsable. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres dessus puis l'engloutir dans sa totalité, tendant une oreille comblée par le cri de surprise puis les soupirs de plaisir qui s'en suivirent que lui offrait son amant. Il redoubla d'effort pour plonger le bon docteur dans une folie enivrante, alternant avec un rythme lent et brusque. Il profita de l'égarement de Leonard pour le préparer. En effet, il ne tiendrais pas longtemps devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: Leonard avait les yeux clos et sa bouche se mouvait dans des plaintes loin d'être déplaisantes, son corps était tendu à l'extrême et ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps. Le bassin du docteur se soulevait dans l'espoir d'accentuer les pics de plaisir qui envahissait son être. Le vulcain ne savait pas si le docteur était conscient qu'il avait des doigts en lui, mais si c'était le cas il ne semblait aucunement souffrir. Spock comprit soudainement que la beauté avait beau être subjective, rien n'avait plus de charme que ce visage qu'il avait tant observé, tant chéri et tant désiré être traversé d'une telle émotion: le plaisir. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'assaut de ses besoins les plus primaires, Spock retira ses doigt, provoquant un élan de frustration chez l'autre homme, le vulcain remonta vers Bones et l'embrassa doucement, le docteur ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer Spock.

-Et bien... On peut dire que tu n'es pas mal pour un goblin au sang vert... Souffla avec difficulté le docteur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Il faut que je le fasse, je ne peux plus retenir mes pulsions. Lança Spock, le regard vague et ardent.

Bones embrassa passionnément Spock avant de lui rendre son regard.

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu attend ? Mon autorisation sur papier ? Railla gentiment le docteur.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et les vêtements de Spock ne fur'et qu'un vague souvenirs. Il prit une des jambes de Bones et la posa sur son épaule, puis sans crier gare il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde au plus profond de Leonard. Un cri empli d'un mélange de surprise et de douleur échappa à Leonard, heurtant le soupir troublé de plaisir de Spock. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le vulcain ne commence à aller et venir dans l'être de son compagnons. De son côté, le docteur n'en menait pas large, laissant libre cour à son plaisir, il entoura le cou de Spock de ses bras et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, il prenait Spoxk pour un être froid, impassible et hautain mais c'était tout le contraire, Spock n'était que passion et feu, le brûlant de toutes ses sensations. Le vulcain contenant à grand peine ses gémissements mais n'hésitait pas à augmenter la cadence les menant tout deux plus proche du 7eme ciel. Il mordit le cou de l'humain le marquant comme sien et l'embrassa a de multiples reprises. Son souffle devint chaotiques et les soupirs de Leonard étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et insistants. Sentant le point de non retour, Spock posa son front contre celui de son amant ainsi que deux doigts contre sa tempe. Un flot de sensation envahis l'esprit de Leonard, plaisir, amour et toute autre forme désirables d'émotions, tout était décuplé à l'infini et il ne savais plus où commençait son être et où il s'arrêtait, seul comptait ce plaisir, le plaisir de Spock. Le vulcain ressentait tout ce que ressentait Leonard et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et ses coups butoirs. Tout se mélangeait dans leurs deux esprit, un seul fil d'Arianne les maintenait dans leur ébats:l'amour. Tout cela dépassait l chose physique, c'était une union entre deux esprits se dévoilant enfin.

L'orgasme les envoya directement au portes du paradis, dans une explosion de ressenti et d'émotions. Le nom de chacun dans hurlé dans l'esprit de l'autre. Sans être touché Leonard se déversa entre leurs deux corps et Spock au plus profond de son docteur. Le vulcain s'effondra avec toute sa grâce restant sur le docteur, essayant de réunir le peu de souffle qui lui restait et de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Leonard rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, émerveillé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

-Mon dieu Spock... C'était... Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire à quel point tu es... Commença Bones essoufflé

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Spock qui s'était redressé.

-Tu es l'être le plus magnifique qui m'est été donné de rencontrer Leonard, Thyla. Déclara avec sincérité le vulcain, le regard plongé dans les océans pétillant de Bones.

Il se retira délicatement de Leonard et se coucha étroitement contre son amant. Leonard avança une main vers le vulcaine lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

-Damné vulcain, tu as déjà mon cœur, tu veux aussi ma mort avec de tels propos ? Marmonna doucement le docteur, mal à l'aise avec les preuves d'affections.

Spock ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans un silence complet un sourire épanoui sur chaque visages. Puis le sommeil les cueillit doucement, les laissant apaisé l'un contre l'autre.

-Illogique, docteur.

-Je t'en foutrais de la logique espèce de Peter Pan mal fichu ! Hurla Bones hors de lui.

Jim observait le débat de sa chaise, attendant le bon moment pour les séparer. Le sourcil de avait monté un échelon et la mâchoire de Bones était si serrée qu'elle ne tarderait pas se disloquer sous la pression.

-Vos arguments et insultes ne changerons pas mon avis, docteur, les informations que vous avez exposées sont erronées. Commenta platoniquement le vulcain.

-Erronées ? Mon c...

-Messieurs calmons-nous ! Allons vous n'allez pas vous fâcher pour cette broutille. Bones ont à besoin de vous a la baie médicale, tâcher de ne tuer personne sur le chemin. Coupa le capitaine, soupirant d'exaspération.

Bones regarda Jim avec véhémence et contourna le siège. Passant près de Spock, il effleura furtivement dès son index et de son majeur ceux de Spock. Le vulcain suivit sa sortie et il retourna à son poste. Rien n'avait changé, hormis peut être le sourire fin qui complétait maintenant ses lèvres.

Seul un regard bleu et vif n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Les électrons étaient finalement devenus des élément chimiques indispensable l'un pour l'autre.  
Le Capitaine Jim Kirk pensa que la molécule de l'amour finissait toujours par infecter les bonnes personnes et que au fin fond de l'espace, le Soleil à bien eu rendez-vous avec la Lune.


End file.
